Twice Bitten : The SortOfSequel to OBTS
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: Very short sequel for OBTS written for NCChris and LadyMiaF who ganged up on me and maybe begged a little.  It's not actually a part of the story, more like a What If They Suddenly Remembered. So, believe it as part of the story or not, either way is fine


Twice Bitten Chapter 1/1

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Category: Twilight

Pairing: Bella x Peter

Summary: Very short sequel for OBTS written for NCChris and LadyMiaF who ganged up on me and maybe begged a little. And for any of you who wanted to see them grow up and remember their previous life. It's not actually a part of the story, more like a What If They Suddenly Remembered. So, believe it as part of the story or not, either way is fine.

Rating: Mature audiences only for Language & Lemons

Word Count: Just Under 2k

Disclaimer: I own nothing

HOT FOR BETA! : This Chapter was not beta'd. Sorry. And it was kind of written in a rush. Just kind of came to me, said 'write me, you know you want to'.

**xXxXxXx**

"Stop! Stop!" Anna Belle squealed, practically vibrating in her seat. "Tacos! Mike, we have to stop for tacos!"

Having slammed on my breaks so abruptly I'd left tread marks, I sighed. "Did you seriously need to scream stop? Fuck, I thought I was going to hit some one or something."

"It's tacos!" She replied eager as ever. "You have to stop for tacos. It's like a road trip law, or something. It's a taco-stand, you can't ignore it."

I eyed the taco-stand warily, but I wasn't surprised. Anna Belle had always had a taste for shit like this. "It's not a taco-stand. It's a taco-truck that looks like it hasn't moved in decades Seriously, Bells. Look at the plates! They're from the 1980's. That was like fifty years ago. This is unsanitary."

Bella looked at me strangely, before shaking her head. "It's not unsanitary. It's Mexican food and I love it."

"It's a taco truck in the middle of Idaho," I said, the strangest sensation creeping in on me. "There's nothing Mexican in it's nature. You want Mexican food, we'll go to Mexico."

"You wouldn't understand Peter..."She paused, blinking back at me from the passenger seat. "Woah. For a second there...your eyes like...kind of looked red. Must be the sun or something."

"Please don't call me by my middle name," I begged, grimacing. I'd never been fond of it really, and didn't understand why she'd pick now to start using it. "You still want tacos?"

"Uh, duh," she said with a smile, slipping out of the truck. She was already placing what I was sure was a long winded and complicated order when I joined her at the window. "And a side of nachos, extra cheese. Can I get the shreddy cheese on top of the gooey cheese on that?"

"Sure thing, darling," the man said, scrawling out her order on a napkin. He looked up from the order, staring down at me from the window."What can I get you, buddy?"

"Uh,nothing for me. Thanks." I replied, grimacing at the paint-peeled menu board.

Anna Belle laughed, hooking a slender arm around my waist. ""You'll have to excuse my boyfriend here, sir, he thinks he's too good to eat from a ...from...from a truck. Seriously, Peter this is weird. I feel like I've said this before."

"Why do you keep calling me Peter?" I asked, following her to the tiny wooden tables beside the truck. "Seriously, you know I hate it."

"I know, I know," she replied, rubbing her temples. "This feels...does it feel like we've done this before?"

"I...yeah. Like really intense deja vu," I replied, as a burly man exited the taco-truck, setting Bella's heaping tray of food on the table with a toothy smile. "This is weird, Bella."

Her head snapped up, eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

"Belle?" I answered, the word lilting up into a question because frankly, at that point, I wasn't sure."I feel...strange."

"You know what? We're probably not getting enough sleep. We should check into a motel or something. Our minds are clearly cracking." She snickered, sinking her teeth into a baby sized burrito, orange grease staining the paper plate it had been delivered upon. "You feel strange and you haven't even eaten any tacos."

"That could be human-meat. You could be eating human right now," I said grimly, handing her a napkin pointedly as melted cheese stretched between the burrito and her mouth, wiggling as she spoke. Anna Belle never had been one much for manners. It was no surprise my mother kind of didn't like her very much.

"Tasty, tasty human," she grinned, licking her grease-stained lips. "It's delicious. You can't ruin it for me. I could find a finger in here, and I'd still think it was delicious."

I rolled my eyes, stealing a drink from her , having deemed it safe, or rather safest in the lot. "This is...this is sort of gross," I said, gesturing to the mountain of paper-wrapped salmonella-in-hiding.

"Compared to Walter Freedmont this is cake."

The burrito dropped form her hands, landing back on the plate with a wet splat. "Who?" I asked, grabbing up a napkin to wipe the droplets of meat-grease of my shirt. "Who?" I asked again.

"Oh my God," Bella said, her voice pitched in a whisper of obvious awe. "Oh my god. _Peter._"

"Jesus, I thought you weren't going to call me that. Mike, Bella. You've been calling me Mik-ah." I stopped. "Bella."

"Peter."

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, feeling my heart hammer in my chest. My head ached with things I couldn't understand. "Bel...Anna Bell. Anna...what..."

Bella frowned, pressing her fingers against her temples, face pinched in pain. "Ga...Gabriel? Gabriel!"

And the world seemed to still around me, every sound fading into nothing; the passing of cars, the birds chirping, even the man in the truck. It all came to a stop, save for Anna...Bella...Anna Belle and I.

"I was wondering if this might happen."

"Holy fucking shit," I whispered, head swimming with images and conversations I couldn't place. "Shit. Shit. What is this?"

"This is...ill planning," Gabriel said, flexing his wings. His wings for fuck sake!

"We shouldn't remember," Bella said, clearly faster on the upkeep then I. "Gabriel, you said-"

"I said nothing of the sort," the Angel, Jesus Christ he really was an angel, said. "You assumed."

"You knew this would happen?" I asked, without fully knowing what it was I asked. "You knew we'd remember?"

"I had wondered, yes." Gabriel admitted. "It's still coming back to you isn't it?"

"Gabriel, this...this isn't right," Bella cut in, before I could answer. "The over lap...we can't do this."

Gabriel sighed. "I can't stop it, I'm sorry. I am not surprised they have returned; indeed I'd have been surprised if they hadn't. You can't bind a soul, those memories are a part of you."

"So we won't forget?" I said, linking Bella's fingers through my own. "We'll have both sets of memories?"

"Yes," Gabriel replied. "Will that be a problem?"

"Where are the Cullens?" Bella cut in again, careful to keep her eyes from catching mine. "Do they still exist?"

"Twenty years is nothing to them," Gabriel replied. "You can finally have your brother back, Micah."

Brother. I blinked. "And you? Will I have my other brother back as well?"

Gabriel smiled. "I have always been there for you, little brother."

"Well...what do we do now?" I asked, turning to Bella.

"Psh, if you think I'm changing my plans just because I died and you use to be a vampire, your crazy. I still want to see a fuckin' donkey show."

**-End**

**A/N** Hey there, I just thought I'd let you all know that I am totally continuing this story at a later date.

**Also...**.

Once Bitten, Twice Shy has been nominated for two awards in the GLOSP Awards, and I've been nominated *blushes* for best author. Which is so freaking cool. I don't think I deserve best author, but it would be neat to see OBTS take home some cake, you know? So if you all could check it out and vote for me, that would be awesome. www (.) glospawards (.) blogspot (.) com/


End file.
